The Gryffindor and The Slytherin
by Allyson Dark
Summary: Ginny got dumped by Harry, Pansy got dumped by Draco. The boys have commited the ultimate form of rejection and hooked up with each other leaving the girls to fend for themselves. But when Pansy and Ginny go to Hogsmeade the whole thing turns up side down. I dont own these characters, just having fun


Pansy and Ginny had never been in each others good graces, it was a well known fact that they hated each other, which made it such a surprise when they started hanging out. They both knew that their 'friendship' had only started because Harry and Draco had dumped them for each other.

Ginny had to admit that Draco and Harry looked cute together but it didn't make her hatred toward the boys any less. As she sat in the common room, waiting for everyone to go to bed, she thought of the first day Pansy came to talk to her, the day they became lovers. It was about a month ago when it happened.

"Hey, We..erm Ginny" she stumbled out as she walked up to the ginger girl.

Ginny was stunned at the fact that pug face had actually used her first name. She shook her head and spoke "What do you want Pansy" she felt it was only right to use the older girls name, seeing as she used hers.

Pansy looked down at her feet and then back up at Ginny "Well..i wondered if you would like to hang out with me this weekend at Hogsmeade" she said, shyly. Her stomach twisted and turned as the younger girls eyes scanned her.

Ginny thought for a moment and shrugged "Why not" she said simply and smiled a bit, if anyone would know what she felt like it was the ebony haired girl. "Meet me at the gate" she said and walked away.

The night before the Hogsmeade trip, Ginny actually worried about what to wear. She didn't understand why, but she really wanted to look nice when she saw Pansy. In the back of her mind she was grateful they were allowed to wear muggle clothes on trips and decided to wear black skinny jeans, a form fitting green tank top, her green flats with the little black bow and a black vest. It was still warm enough to choose a tank top, Ginny would be sad when it was cold, she loved her summer clothes. After setting out her outfit Ginny crawled into bed with a small smile, she was actually looking forward to tomorrow.

Pansy was waiting at the gate, a half smile on her face. The sun was beating on her back, the heat soaked through her shirt. It was a fitted blue tshirt that hugged what curves she had, her flare jeans had little facets around the pockets. Her feet we covered in her favorite black high tops, they had been a gift. As she stretched she saw the little red head prancing down the hill.

Her eyes got wide as she took the ginger in, she couldn't get her eyes to move passed the green fabric that stretched across the younger girls chest. "Hey Pansy" Ginny spoke, shaking the older girl out of her trance.

"Hello, Ginny" she said with a smile, her cheeks were a little pink. "I was thinking we could go to Honeydukes and then Three Broomsticks"

Ginny nodded with a smile and walked through the gate with the older girl. The walk to Honeydukes was quiet but not uncomfortably so, there just wasn't anything needed to be said that couldn't wait until they could sit down. To her surprised Pansy opened the door for Ginny and she smiled a thanks. The inside of the shop smelled so good, it was like a little slice of heaven.

The girls peered into the display and found that they both liked chocolate cauldron cakes with peanut butter filling. They giggled at this and bought three boxes. They snacked on a box as they walked to the pub, Ginny found that Pansy loved to sing and Pansy found that Ginny loved to write stories. After some badgering Ginny agreed that she would let the older girl read one of her stories if Pansy sang in return.

They entered the bar giggling and happy but the mood changed as they saw their ex's in the corner snuggling. Ginny grumbled and Pansy just got a weird smile on her face. "Are you okay Pansy?" Ginny asked her new friend. The older girls smile just got bigger as she pulled Ginny close and kissed her softly. The gingers eyes widened but she couldn't bring herself to pull away. The whole pub went silent as they watched the two enemies become lovers.

They finally broke apart and smiled at each other, with out even a glance back the girls left the pub holding hands.

Ginny blinked out of her day dream as she realized she was alone after checking the time she walked to the portrait hole. When it swung open Ginny saw Pansy standing a few feet from it, white lilies in her hand, Ginny's favorite. "Pansy, they're beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed in a hushed tone.

The older girl just smiled and hugged her girlfriend "it took me awhile to get the spell down to make them, but they're your favorite, so i tried my hardest" the ginger smiled, hugging her tight before she kissed her lover.

"I love you" Ginny said softly, almost afraid. Pansy smiled and blushed before kissing the younger girls forehead "I love you too" she whispered


End file.
